paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuma's Bully Trouble (Part 1)
Summary When everyone's favorite chocolate gets bullied, it's up to James, Ryder, CJ, Hermie, Spud, and The Hardy Brothers to find the bullies and bring them to justice! Story ~Part 1~ It was springtime in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Frank Hardy, the elder of the famous teen detectives, The Hardy Boys, as well as the rhythm guitarist and keyboardist for Ryder's band The Sensations, was fixing himself a turkey and cheese sandwich for lunch. His 17-year-old brother Joey, who was the lead guitarist for the band, was out with Skye, Everest, and Rubble to see Home in 3-D, Joe was with Marshall and Rocky visiting his grandmother, James, Ryder, and CJ were bowling, and Chase was out with his older brother Crescendo and Hermie. They were seeing Despicable Me 2. It wasn't long before Frank heard the front door slam open, followed by the sound of running feet up the stairs. Frank: Huh? What's all that noise? Frank finished his sandwich and walked upstairs to the hall where the pups' bedrooms were. When he reached the floor, he could hear the faint sound of someone crying. Frank: Oh. There's an unhappy sound coming from one of these rooms. I wonder who it could be. Frank walked down the hall. As he neared the end, the sound got louder. He found the source at the orange door that lead to Zuma's room. Determined, he opened it and found Zuma curled up in his bed, crying his eyes out. The 18-year-old approached Zuma and knelt down beside him. Frank: Zuma? Are you OK, buddy? Zuma: *sniff* No! I'm not OK! *cries* Frank: What's wrong? Why're you crying? Zuma: *crying too hard to explain* Frank: *picks Zuma up* Oh OK. Just let it all out. Zuma: *cries into Frank's chest* Frank hugged and shushed Zuma until he was sniffling and hiccuping. Frank: Ready to tell me now? Zuma: *sniff* I was in the-*hic*-park, when 2 mean dogs-*hic, hic*- came along-*sniff, sniff*-and told me-*hic*-that I wasn't good enough to be on the PAW Patrol-*sniff*-and called me a runt! Frank: Is that all they did? Zuma: And when I got back, they wrecked my hovercraft!!!! *cries* Frank: *hugs him* Shh...you're OK. It's OK. Shh. Zuma: *cries* At that time, Joey returned with Marshall and Rocky. Joey: *sees his brother holding Zuma* Aww what's wrong, buddy? Frank: 2 mean pups bullied him and wrecked his hover craft, bro. Joey: What? Oh man! Ryder will NOT be pleased! Frank: I'm sure he won't. At that moment, everyone else returned. Ryder immediately was alarmed when he saw Frank holding the distressed puppy. Ryder: What happened? CJ: Yea. James: Why is Zuma crying? Joey: From what Frank told me, 2 mean pups bullied Zuma and wrecked his hovercraft. Ryder: WHAT?! Frank: I'm afraid so. Ryder: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs a pillow, throws it on the ground, and starts punching it while occasionally beating his chest like a gorilla* James: Ryder, please calm down! CJ: Yea! We don't have time for this!! Ryder: *ignoring them both* Joey: He's not listening!!! CJ: I'll get the mallet. *leaves and returns with a croquet mallet* With that, CJ readied the mallet, and when he was ready, he conked Ryder in the head with it, knocking him out. Joey: What'd you do THAT for?! CJ: What else could I do? I had to do SOMETHING! Joey: But you could've killed him! Ryder: *regains consciousness and moans* Sorry about that. James: It's OK man. Joey: How the heck was he able to survive that? CJ: Dude, if I did kill him, there would be blood on this thing. Joey: Good point. Frank: Um, guys? James, CJ, Ryder, and Joey: Yes? Frank: *points to Zuma, who has fallen asleep in his arms* James, CJ, Ryder, and Joey: Awwwwwwwww! Frank: *whispers* I know right? *takes Zuma to bed, tucks him in, and gives him his toy dolphin Freddy* Zuma: *in his sleep* Goodnight, Papa. Frank: Night, buddy. *noogies Zuma* ~'Work In Progress'~